The present invention relates to acquisition of data from RFID tags, and more specifically to a direct and efficient method of sorting through data stored in RFID tags to acquire and/or act on desired types of data, such as stored sensor data, among many different types of data available.
In many modern applications, data associated with an item, location, or both is stored in a local memory device such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, so that the stored data may be accessed by a memory reader for various purposes. According to existing methods, an interrogating device reads all data associated with a memory device being interrogated, regardless of its type, and through appropriate software the acquired data is analyzed and sorted to extract the data that matches the type of data that the interrogating device was looking for. These methods do not provide the capability to selectively acquire only data of the type that is needed, which results in a waste of time and other resources in the process of acquiring data from memory devices.